Caminhos Incertos
by Hina and Yuki
Summary: Bom, eh a nossa primeira pareria em alguma fic... nós jah postamos outras fics com outros nicks... mas essa daki eh melhor, tem todos os generos... e claro, os casais q a maioria gosta: InuxKag, SanxMir e SessxRin... leiam e comentem...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não nos pertence, fazemos isso por pura diversão e judiação dos personagens.

**Caminhos Incertos**

**Cap. 1: Prólogo**

Um jovem **hanyou** de cabelos branco-prateados estava andando, cabisbaixo pela rua e sequer percebeu que passava exatamente pela frente da casa de um de seus melhores amigos.

– E aí Inuyasha! Resolveu sair de casa hoje! – gritou uma voz conhecida, vindo de "cima". – Pensei que ia demorar mais depois do que a Kikyou fez! – o dono da voz abafou uma risada.

– DESCE DAÍ QUE EU QUEBRO A TUA CARA! – gritou o hanyou se enfurecendo com o comentário de Miroku.

– Então pula, por que não desço nem morto! – gritou Miroku em resposta, da janela do primeiro andar. Foi aí que ele infelizmente lembrou-se que o amigo de infância era um _hanyou._

– Agora eu te mato infeliz! – disse saltando com toda a força das pernas, e alcançando facilmente a janela do primeiro andar, de onde Miroku falava.

Miroku afastou-se rapidamente da janela quando o hanyou entrou por essa, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível ao outro lado do quarto, onde estava a porta.

– SANGOZINHA! – gritou Miroku e uma garota apareceu na janela da casa vizinha.

Ela tinha cabelos e olhos negros, era muito bonita e aparentava a mesma idade de Miroku e Inuyasha, um ano mais nova talvez, ela foi até a sacada da janela de seu quarto, observando a janela da casa vizinha, de onde tinha partido o grito.

– Affz… já está brigando com o Inuyasha de novo? – respondeu Sango, visivelmente entediada, apoiando os cotovelos na batente da janela e descansando o rosto nas costas das mãos. – Bem feito, foi brincar com fogo…

– Hhuauhuahuahu… nem ela vai te proteger Houshi **hentai**. – disse Inuyasha avançando contra Miroku ameaçadoramente.

– Sango! Eu cheguei!

Uma voz feminina gritou, vinda da casa de Sango, Inuyasha parou para escutar mais atentamente, Miroku se dirigiu para a janela, sentindo-se mais seguro quanto ao hanyou, também ouvira a voz vindo da outra casa.

– K-chan! Que bom que você chegou de viagem, sobe aqui no meu quarto! – Sango gritou em resposta a tal "voz".

Miroku e Inuyasha trocaram olhares intrigados…

– Quem é K-chan? – Miroku foi o primeiro a indagar.

– Você pergunta pra mim é? – disse Inuyasha em resposta. – Vamos mais pra perto da janela pra ver.

Eles foram à direção da sacada e permaneceram olhando pela janela da casa ao lado, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos azuis, com um corpo "esbelto" havia acabado de entrar no quarto da vizinha de Miroku, trazendo junto consigo uma mala, Inuyasha e Miroku observaram-na atentamente de cima a baixo, babando.

– Nossa, eu ainda pego essa! – disse Miroku, com um sorriso malicioso na face.

– Deixa de ser **hentai**! – reclamou Inuyasha visivelmente incomodado com o fato de Miroku "pegar" a garota nova.

– Que foi? Você não gosta da Kikyou? – provocou Miroku.

– Se você repetir esse nome na minha frente de novo… – ele mostrou as garras ameaçadoramente, no que Miroku apenas recuou com um sorriso amarelo.

– Nossa! Parece que afetou mesmo hein… – comentou Miroku, Inuyasha o encarou com um olhar assassino, e Miroku engoliu em seco, voltando a observar as garotas… elas se abraçavam como se não se vissem há séculos.

– Tá, tá… parei. – disse ele. – Mas que ela parece com a Kiky… – ele não completou a frase já observando as garras do hanyou à mostra mais uma vez.

A conversa na casa vizinha continuou, chamando a atenção das orelhas aguçadas do hanyou, ao ouvir aquela voz mais uma vez.

– Prima! Já faz tanto tempo! Como você está? – a garota de olhos azuis perguntou à Sango.

– Estou ótima, e você K-chan? Nunca mais veio na capital… – disse Sango sorridente.

Ao escutar a fala da prima, Kagome baixou a cabeça, teria que contar…

– Bom… você sabe que eu voltei para o interior por causa da minha mãe, que estava doente e precisava de cuidados… – ela sorriu amargamente. – Digamos que não há nada mais que me prenda àquele lugar… – ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos.

– Não me diga que a tia…? – ela não completou a frase.

De repente o próprio Inuyasha conseguiu farejar o cheiro de lágrimas no ar, elas fluíam livremente dos olhos escondidos da nova garota. Kagome não respondeu à pergunta incompleta da prima, apenas afirmou ligeiramente com a cabeça o que ela não completou por si só.

Sango abraçou a prima ternamente, ela precisava de apoio naquelas horas, mas mesmo assim Sango sabia que ela tinha facilidade em superar essas coisas, pelo menos diante dos olhos dos outros, quanto a si mesma, ela não sabia dizer se um dia a prima superaria.

– Ei, Inuyasha, o que elas tão falando? – Miroku perguntou interessado, já que sua audição não era tão boa quanto a de seu amigo meio-youkai.

Inuyasha continuava calado e estático, não deveria ter ouvido a conversa alheia, que tratava de assuntos muito importantes e sensíveis, mas não pudera evitar, a garota chamara sua atenção.

– Ei, Inuyasha… – chamou Miroku mais uma vez, mas o hanyou não ouviu, ou fingiu não ter ouvido. Estava com os olhos fixos naquela linda garota de olhos azuis a sua frente. – Inuyasha… – Miroku chamou mais uma vez.

Ele não ouviu e continuou a observar Kagome.

– INUYASHA! – Miroku gritou e finalmente chamou a atenção do hanyou fazendo-o pular de susto.

– VOCÊ POR ACASO TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA **BAKA**? MINHAS ORELHAS SÃO SENSIVEIS! QUER ME DEIXAR SURDO É? O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER! – Inuyasha gritou irritado, mas não chamou só a atenção de Miroku, como o fez ficar morrendo de medo e chamou também a atenção das garotas na casa vizinha.

– O que foi isso Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntou se separando do abraço.

– Eu tinha esquecido desses idiotas… – disse Sango dando um suspiro.

– SOCORRO SANGOZINHA! ELE VAI ME MATAR! – Sango e Kagome ouviram a voz de Miroku e seguiram para a sacada da janela.

Inuyasha estava a ponto de derrubar Miroku da sacada, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

– Inuyasha! Não faça isso! – disse Sango parecendo desesperada, até completar. – Não sem mim pra ajudar!

Miroku lança um olhar de esguelha para Sango, de cabeça pra baixo, já que o hanyou o empurrava da batente, já estava com as costas doendo, e sem falar do pescoço. Kagome tinha uma gota na cabeça, não estava entendendo nada, ela virou seu olhar para a vítima.

Inuyasha parou por um instante a tentativa de homicídio, mas ainda segurava Miroku pelo pescoço, e observando Kagome. Miroku percebendo a situação em que se encontrava fez o que podia, apelou mais uma vez.

– **Onegai**, faz ele parar! – ele dirigiu-se dessa vez à Kagome.

Kagome olhou para ele com uma gota na cabeça, depois se virou para a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar uma explicação aceitável.

– Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui Sango-chan? – foi a pergunta dela.

– É bom se acostumar K-chan. – disse Sango observando os amigos.

– **Doush'te**? Ele é tão chato assim é? – perguntou Kagome mais uma vez à amiga.

– De qual dos dois você tá falando? – perguntou Sango indecisa.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Do de cabelos prateados.

– EU ESCUTEI O QUE VOCÊ FALOU GAROTA METIDA! – ele finalmente soltou Miroku, este quase caiu do parapeito da janela, mas conseguiu se salvar.

– DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? BAKA! – gritou Kagome em resposta.

– **Itai**… – reclamou Miroku ao se estatelar no chão.

– Miroku! Você tá bem? – Sango perguntou "aparentemente" preocupada.

– Itai, acho que sim Sangozinha. – respondeu o garoto, passando a mão na cabeça.

– _Não_ me chame de Sangozinha se não quiser que eu termine o trabalho do Inuyasha! – ela disse ameaçadora.

Miroku sorriu sem graça, quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava quase subindo no parapeito da janela pra avançar em Kagome.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE BAKA, BRUXA! – replicou o hanyou enfurecido.

– EU VOU DIZER QUEM É A BRUXA AQUI SEU IDIOTA! – gritou Kagome vermelha de raiva.

– EU VOU TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO MULHER ESTÚPIDA!

Inuyasha teria pulado de um parapeito a outro se Miroku não o tivesse segurado.

– Ei, calma aí, cara! Seja educado, o que ela vai pensar de nós? – disse Miroku.

– Que são uns idiotas mal educados e ficam escutando conversa atrás da porta! – Kagome puxou Sango para dentro do quarto e fechou a janela com estrondo, por pouco não quebrando esta.

Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram apenas com gotas na cabeça, o hanyou estava se mordendo de raiva, por um instante, um mísero instante, ela parecera uma garota perfeita, até abrir a boca grande.

**Final do Cap. 1**

**Pequeno dicionário:**

**Hanyou: **Raça meio-humano, meio-youkai; Inuyasha.

**Hentai: **Pervertido.

**Baka: **Idiota, babaca.

**Onegai: **Por favor.

**Doush'te **ou **Doushite: **Por quê?

**Itai: **Exclamação de dor, equivalente ao nosso "ai".

**Domo minna-san!**

**Bom, tai uma fic resultado da falta de ter o q fazer na net e no msn… pois eh… duas autoras desocupadas e rindo… resultado… fic por msn. Vcs nem keiram saber como foi a primeira versaum da fic… bom, mas isso não interessa, esse cap foi apenas um breve prólogo do q estah por vir, esperem até nos encontrarmos novamente no msn… huhauhauhuahu… a fic vai ter os casais q muita gente gosta, naum tds eh claru, saum eles: InuxKag, SanxMir e SessxRin… naum perguntem, pq naum sabemos como ou no q vai dar isso futuramente, como jah indica o titulo… mas tentaremos terminar… já somos autoras daqui e postamos com outros nicks, esse eh nossa parceria…**

**Bom, espero q a prévia tenha sido de seu agrado… (toh parecendo gente falando assim) e esperem q com certeza tem muito mais por ai…**

**Kissus das autoras Hina e Yuki (pode naum parecer mas Yuki eh autor"_a"_, okz )**

**E se tiverem um tempinho de sobra, ficaremos felizes em receber suas reviews… eh soh ir no botaumzinho ali ó (aponta com o dedo) q tem escrito: _Go_**

**Aguardem o prox cap.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Bons Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha nos pertence sim, soh estávamos escondendo o jogo, contentem-se garotas, o Sesshoumaru-kun e o inu-kun saum soh nossos! Huahauhauhauahu!

**Caminhos Incertos**

**Cap. 2: Bons Amigos**

A confusão com relação ao pequeno encontro ocasionado entre Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango, havia finalmente acabado, e tanto o hanyou quanto a morena de olhos azuis estavam ainda soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Neste momento, Kagome e Sango encontravam-se conversando "civilizadamente" no quarto de Sango, sem o intrometimento de nenhum dos garotos, para a felicidade da recém-chegada.

– Então… – começou Sango cautelosa. – Vejo que você "gostou" muito dos meus amigos… hehe.

– Você chama aqueles ignorantes de amigos! – Kagome reclamou logo de cara, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

– Você acaba se acostumando, uma hora ou outra. – disse Sango meio que sem graça, e com um sorriso amarelo.

– Me acostumar? – questionou Kagome, completando logo em seguida. – Com aquele orelhudo?

– Ah, vamos lá K-chan, você só se irritou um pouco… não foi nada de mal… – estimulou Sango. – No fundo, bem no fundo… mas lá no fundo mesmo… o mais fundo que você puder imaginar… ou até mais que isso, eles são legais… excerto por alguns defeitos simples. – ela falou lembrando-se da mão amaldiçoada de um de seus amigos.

– Ele me chamou de estúpida, Sango! – disse Kagome irritada. – Ele não passa de um mal-educado! – ela virou a cara.

– Vamos lá… eu conheço você, sei que vai acabar gostando deles uma hora ou outra. – disse Sango convencida e sorridente. – Do mesmo jeito que acabou gostando de mim. – ela deu uma piscadela.

– Eu duvido muito! – insistiu uma revoltada Kagome. – Mas tenho que admitir… eu adorei aquelas orelhinhas… huahuahuahuahua… devem ser fofinhas!

– Você não tem jeito k-chan! – replicou Sango num tom repreensivo, no que as duas acabaram rindo. – Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, vai ter que se acostumar. Você vai estudar com eles de agora em diante, sabia?

– **NANI**?– ela se assustou com o que Sango dissera. – **Uso yo**!

– **Iie**… – Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente para dar mais ênfase a sua resposta. – Não estou mentindo, priminha. – ela convenceu a prima.

– **Demo**… – ela tentou associar o que a prima dissera. – Não pode ser, eu vou pro primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina… não tem como eles ficarem comigo! – disse, convencida de que era algum tipo de engano por parte da prima.

– Bem… é verdade, não tem como eu e o Miroku ficarmos perto de você. – disse Sango, pensativa.

– Bem que eu disse! – Kagome abriu um sorriso com a retificação da prima.

– Mas o Inuyasha também vai começar medicina esse ano. – concluiu Sango, aplicando o golpe fatal na prima.

– Você só pode estar brincando não é Sango-chan! – insistiu Kagome. – Não tem como aquele cara ser capaz de ser aceito na faculdade… não me diga que ele é inteligente, por que não parece.

– Realmente o Inuyasha não é lá uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo… mas é uma das mais ricas do Japão. – disse Sango. – Os pais dele mandaram ele pra faculdade de medicina, e ele está confiante que vai se dar muito bem.

– Eu não acredito que vou ter que suportar a presença daquele baka todo o santo dia! – reclamou Kagome.

– É melhor você começar a se dar bem com ele. – opinou Sango.

– Sem chance! – insistiu ela. – Não é só por que eu vou estudar com ele que tenho que me dar bem.

– Ok! É você quem sabe. – Sango desistiu. – Se bem que vocês formariam um belo par.

Kagome lançou um olhar assassino pra sua prima, que logo se arrependeu do que dissera, e em seguida atirou em Sango um dos travesseiros que estavam próximos. Esta apenas recebeu o impacto do golpe.

– Tá, tá, já entendi! – disse Sango tentando conter os risos.

– Humpft! – Kagome virou a cara, estava com raiva, mas Sango não conseguiu descobrir se o vermelho de seu rosto era de raiva ou de vergonha, os dois talvez, quem sabe. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

– Ok!

Elas começaram a conversar animadamente sobre as novidades que Sango tinha pra contar, evitando tocar no assunto da mãe de Kagome, e de sua cidade que ficara para trás.

Enquanto elas riam com a conversa, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam conversando no quarto de Miroku.

– Que mulher estúpida! Quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim comigo! – gritou o hanyou ainda irritado com a reação da garota desconhecida para com ele.

– Eh… sei… e muito bonita por sinal… – disse Miroku parecendo pensativo, sentado na beira da cama. – a Sangozinha tem que me apresentar ela.

– Pois eu quero estar bem longe quando isso acontecer! – implicou Inuyasha. – Garota idiota!

– Que é isso Inuyasha! Eu sei que você tá doidinho pra conhecer ela… – disse Miroku com um ar malicioso. – Pensa que não vi como você olhou para ela, hein, hein!

Inuyasha ruborizou ao ouvir o que Miroku dissera… mas logo o vermelho de vergonha acabou se tornando vermelho de raiva.

– Eu não quero nem chegar perto dela! – disse virando a cara.

– É… sei… sei… do jeito que você olhou pra ela, eu duvido muito. – disse Miroku. – E até que ela é bem parecida com a kikyou, você vai acabar se jogando aos pés dela. – ele estava de olhos fechados, apenas pode sentir os fortes punhos de Inuyasha erguendo-o pela gola da camisa, abriu os olhos assustado.

– Eu já disse pra não repetir esse nome na minha frente! Será que vou ter que repetir! – ele disse com muita raiva.

Miroku se assustou com a reação do hanyou e decidiu por fim não brincar mais com o amigo e seus sentimentos.

– Tá, tudo bem! Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – disse Miroku receoso.

– Feh! – Inuyasha fungou, virando a cara e soltando o amigo, este suspirou aliviado.

– E então… o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Miroku.

– Eu vou voltar pra casa, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. – disse Inuyasha se dirigindo à porta.

– Então, **ja ne**. – despediu-se Miroku vendo o amigo abrir a porta para sair.

– Feh! – foi a despedida de Inuyasha ao fechar a porta com estrondo atrás de si.

De volta a casa de Sango, a conversa estava bem melhor.

– Ah! Quase que eu ia esquecendo! Eu trouxe uma lembrançinha pra você! – ela disse mais animada. – Lembra que a gente costumava brincar com aqueles espelhos estranhos da mamãe? Que tinham uns enfeites extravagantes dos lados.

– Claro… a gente adorava eles, eu acho que acabei quebrando uns três. – uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça ao se lembrar do fato.

– Acho que foram quatro na verdade. – corrigiu Kagome. – Mas agora não interessa, é que eu trouxe um deles, que sua mãe mandou por mim! Ele é pequenininho, e é bem mais bonitinho que aqueles outros. Dá pra pendurar na parede de enfeite!

– Que legal! Deixa eu ver. – pediu Sango.

– Espera um pouco, tá aqui na minha mala menor.

Kagome se assustou ao se virar para a mala… lá tinha uma mala grande, SÓ uma mala grande!

– Ah! – ela se espantou. – Eu esqueci de pegar a mala menor! Eu deixei ela no chão pra abrir a porta e esqueci lá fora! Eu tenho que ir buscar!

– **Matte yo**! – gritou Sango.

Antes mesmo que Sango pudesse terminar de falar alguma coisa, a prima saiu às pressas do quarto, na direção da entrada, em busca da mala perdida.

Inuyasha desceu as escadas do primeiro andar e saiu na direção da porta da frente, fechou a porta com a mesma força que fechara a porta do quarto de Miroku ao sair. Ele começou a refazer o caminho para sua casa, passando pela frente da casa de Sango, de olhos fechados, sem se importar com o resto do mundo, mas logo, logo, lamentaria por não ter andado de olhos abertos.

De repente ele escutou uma porta abrindo com estrondo e virou para ver o que era, a única coisa que pode acompanhar foi… uma garota praticamente se jogando em cima dele, e…

CATAPOF!

A situação em que se encontrava era cômica e ao mesmo tempo constrangedora, ela tentara descer as escadas da entrada com cuidado, e acabara tropeçando, desse jeito se jogou em cima de um pobre coitado que passava na rua naquele momento.

– **Gomen nasai**! – Kagome começou a se desculpar mesmo antes de ver a cara de quem atingira em cheio, ambos ainda estavam no chão, ela caída por cima dele. – **Gomen ne**! Gomen ne! Eu não vi, sinto muito.

– Itai! – reclamou Inuyasha passando a mão na cabeça, tentando se apoiar num dos braços, mas Kagome estava impedindo isso, por cima dele. – Você está louca garota… não olh…

Ele subitamente parou de falar ao ver em que situação se encontrava com a garota, ela estava caída por cima dele, apoiando um braço de cada lado do corpo dele, pra poder encará-lo, desse jeito, ele não pode deixar de notar o pequeno detalhe do decote da camisa dela, mesmo sendo em "u".

Instantaneamente a cor vermelha subiu à face do hanyou, ainda observando o detalhe da camisa da garota, não exatamente a blusa.

Ao ouvir a voz dele Kagome logo o encarou, reconhecendo logo os cabelos prateados, e as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, pareceu esquecer por um instante a arrogância dele.

– Ah, é você? O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou. – **Arigatou**, por amortecer minha queda. – de certa forma ela estava adorando tudo aquilo por dentro, só pelo fato de ter derrubado o garoto.

– Hã… er… – Inuyasha não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ela dissera, certamente estava andando demais com Miroku.

Kagome de repente percebeu o que ele estava olhando tão atentamente e corou até não poder mais, parecia que todo o sangue do seu corpo tinha subido pra cabeça.

–HENTAI! – ela gritou colocando uma das mãos por cima da blusa e usando a outra pra acertar o rosto de um Inuyasha desprevenido.

– ITAI! – reclamou o hanyou ao que levou o tapa. – Por que você fez isso sua doida!

– Você não presta! Estava olhando o que não devia, mal educado! – gritou ela de volta.

– Eu não sou mal educado! Você é que é muito desastrada! Garota irritante, foi você que caiu por cima de mim! – reclamou Inuyasha.

– Eu não tenho culpa se você estava no caminho! – retrucou uma Kagome mais que irritada, ainda cobrindo o corpo com uma das mãos, enquanto se apoiava com a outra.

– Que tal olhar pra frente da próxima vez! – implicou o hanyou.

– Ai! Seu baka! – gritou ela com mais raiva.

Nessa hora, Sango e Miroku já tinham saído pra verificar por que toda aquela gritaria no meio da rua, além deles, boa parte dos vizinhos também já fazia o mesmo. Miroku foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, chegando ao lado de Sango que estava na porta de sua casa.

– É isso aí, Inuyasha, esse é meu amigo, não perde tempo! – disse Miroku ao lado de Sango, que apenas observava a confusão, com uma pequena maleta nas mãos. – Nós devíamos seguir o exemplo deles, não é Sangozinha?

Ele aproximou-se cauteloso da garota ao seu lado, e não poderia ter dado outro resultado diante da reação do garoto.

PLAFT!

– Itai, essa doeu Sangozinha. – disse Miroku.

– Não era pra menos. – retrucou Sango irritada. – Hentai! Não ouse fazer isso de novo!

Depois Sango virou-se para Kagome e Inuyasha ainda caídos na calçada.

– K-chan, era isso que eu queria falar, você tinha deixado a mala pequena em cima da mesa do quarto. – disse Sango mostrando a mala. – Mas parece que você está muito ocupada agora não é prima?

Kagome ficou mais vermelha do que poderia ter ficado, assim como Inuyasha.

– Não é nada disso! – ela falou de vez levantando-se praticamente de um pulo, ao que acabou batendo o braço no rosto de Inuyasha, este acabou por se levantar mais que furioso.

– Garota desastrada! Como é que deixam você sair sozinha na rua! – implicou ele. – Deviam amarrar você pra evitar desastres!

– Que eu saiba são os cachorros que devem ficar na coleira! – retrucou ela num ar sarcástico e superior.

Ela pode escutar algo que soava perto de um rosnado, vindo de Inuyasha, ficou satisfeita consigo mesma por ter conseguido tira-lo do sério.

– Pessoal, calma aí… – começou Sango tentando parar a discussão.

– Olha como você fala, BRUXA! – Inuyasha continuou a discussão.

– Gente… – Sango continuava a tentar acalmá-los, enquanto Miroku apenas assistia.

– Seu… seu… GROSSO! – replicou Kagome.

– NÃO GRITE MULHER IRRITANTE! MINHAS ORELHAS SÃO MAIS SENSÍVEIS QUE AS SUAS SE NÃO PERCEBEU! – gritou ele de volta.

– QUE BOM, ASSIM O EFEITO É BEM MELHOR! – ela falou a plenos pulmões.

– BRUXA!

– BAKA!

– GAROTA IDIOTA!

– JÁ CHEGA! –de repente a voz de Sango soou impressionantemente mais alta e furiosa que as vozes de Kagome e Inuyasha juntos.

Os dois congelaram ao ouvir o tom raramente utilizado pela amiga, o que acontecia apenas quando ela estava muito, mas muito furiosa mesmo.

– Eu já cansei dessa discussão sem sentido de vocês dois! – reclamou Sango. – Até parecem duas crianças!

– Foi ele quem começou! – acusou Kagome.

– Eu! Foi você que se jogou em cima de mim! – implicou Inuyasha.

– **Damare! **– a voz de Sango foi ouvida mais uma vez. – Não quero e nem estou interessada em saber quem começou, mas vocês vão acabar com isso agora, e os dois! Entenderam?

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas fizeram sinais positivos com a cabeça.

– Ótimo. – disse Sango dando em seguida um suspiro cansado. – Nós podemos nos entender bem, e sermos bons amigos, não é?

– **Hai.** – os dois responderam em uníssono, evitando contradizer Sango.

– Então, agora que está tudo resolvido, eu posso apresentar a vocês, minha prima. – disse Sango. – Bom, essa é Kagome, ela acabou de chegar na cidade, e vai entrar com a gente na faculdade esse ano. – ela indicou Kagome. – K-chan, esses são meus amigos, Inuyasha, e Miroku. – ela apontou os dois.

– Prazer, Miroku. – Kagome fez uma breve reverência para o garoto de olhos azuis a sua frente, que Sango indicara como Miroku.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Kagome. – disse Miroku retribuindo a reverência educadamente e em seguida segurando as mãos de Kagome entre as suas. – Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido, senhorita. Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

– NANI! – uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kagome com o pedido que o garoto acabara de lhe fazer.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sango e Inuyasha desceram um murro na cabeça de Miroku, ao mesmo tempo. Levando-o ao chão com a pancada.

– Itai! Por que vocês me bateram? – perguntou Miroku caído.

– Veja como fala com minha prima, hentai. – Sango implicou.

– Feh! – foi a única reação de Inuyasha, na verdade nem sabia direito por que batera nele, já que geralmente essa era a tarefa exclusiva de Sango.

Logo em seguida Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, com um olhar nada amigável.

– Prazer… – disse a contragosto, estendendo a mão.

O hanyou olhou-a por um momento e depois para Sango, que tinha um olhar de aviso. Ele apertou a mão da garota, mas sua resposta não foi tão boa.

– Feh! – foi a única palavra que saiu da boca dele, ele virou o rosto.

– Vamos, Sango-chan, já está bom por hoje! – Kagome disse superior diante do hanyou. – Ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.

– Agora está tudo melhor. – admitiu Sango. – Vamos K-chan, nos vemos por aí, Inuyasha, Miroku.

As duas garotas entraram em casa, fechando a porta e deixando os outros dois do lado de fora. Sango estava satisfeita por ter feito Kagome e Inuyasha se entenderem, de certa forma, agora, era só dar um jeitinho pra num instante eles se darem bem. as aulas na faculdade começariam dentro de três dias. Estavam prestes a entrar no inferno.

**Final do Cap. 2**

**Pequeno dicionário:**

**Nani: **O quê?

**Uso yo: '**É mentira!' ou 'De jeito maneira!' no caso da fic, 'É mentira!'

**Iie: **Não.

**Demo: **Mas…

**Ja ne: **Até logo, tchau.

**Matte yo: **Espere!

**Gomen nasai **ou **Gomen ne: **Desculpe, sinto muito.

**Arigatou: **Obrigado.

**Damare: **Cale a boca!

**Hai: **Sim.

**E aí povo! blz? Ogenki desu ka?**

**Estamos muito bem, obrigada!**

**Excerto por uns pros no pc da Yuki, pois eh, nom deu pra colocar mais coisas nesse cap... – hina**

**Eh, mas fazer o q nom eh? Eh a vida... qnd naum tem pro no meu pc, vc está ocupada com suas fics... – yuki**

**Nom reclame, pelo menos a gente terminou esse daki... – hina**

**Tah, tah, tah bom! Vamos terminar logo isso pra escrever o prox... – Yuki**

**Oks – hina.**

**Bom, minna! Esperamos q tenham gostado desse cap tanto qnt nos gostamos de escreve-lo.. ficou bem lega... eh a k-chan e o inu vaum brigar muuuiitoo.. se depender da gente entaum... nuss.. vai ser difícil fazer eles dois ficarem juntos... temos expectativa pra q o sesshy e a Rin apareçam no prox cap... veremos... e no prox eles finalmente irão pra facul... vamos ver o q eles vaum aprontar lah!**

**Agradecemos a tds q mandaram reviews... estamos indo responder por e-mail, agora mesmo... jah q o site nom permite mais... ah qm dera fossem os velhos tempos... u.u huahuahuahau**

**kissus pra vcs... e nos vemos no prox cap!**

**(Yuki, vc nom vai deixar esse smile piscando ai nom nom eh?)**

**(vou sim, pq?)**

**(eh muito feio ¬¬)**

**(te enxerga praga ¬¬)**

**(enton coloke as mãozinhas ai tbm u.u)**

**(oks u.u)**

**\o\\o/o/**

**(ebaaaa!)**

**(hina no baka... ¬¬)**

**(q? ò.ó)**

**JA NE!**


End file.
